


【日本語訳】The Late Late Show with Mettaton and Burgerpants

by shigure76



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hate Sex, Hosiery Fetish, M/M, Mettaton (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Mettaton EX (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Rough Sex, Translation in Japanese, Unromantic, a redemption arc of sorts?, conflicting emotions, emotional masochism
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigure76/pseuds/shigure76
Summary: Burgerpants can relax, finally, knowing he's never going to see Mettaton again. Hopefully his boss— sorry, his ex-boss, the distinction is important—doesn't turn up in the middle of the night unannounced and invite himself into Burgerpants' apartment for a drink.バーガーパンツにようやく平穏が訪れた。もう二度とメタトンに会うことはないだろうとわかったからだ。ボスが―――「元」ボス、その違いは大事だ―――前触れも無く深夜に彼のアパートを訪れて、何か飲ませてよ、だなんて言ってくることはありえない。





	【日本語訳】The Late Late Show with Mettaton and Burgerpants

**Author's Note:**

> For bluecrownedmotmot, Mz_Mallow.  
[bluecrownedmotmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecrownedmotmot/gifts), [Mz_Mallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mz_Mallow/gifts)によせて
> 
> Mettapants was one of my first ships in Undertale. I don't ship it romantically, but I love the notion that their relationship is very emotionally charged and incredibly confusing for both involved. They remind me of two characters from my favorite TV show, "Slings and Arrows", where a Shakespearean director dies in a car accident and returns as a ghost to haunt a particular actor, and through that the nature of their tumultuous relationship comes to light. I decided to use a little of that for inspiration.  
アンダーテールでの私の初カプはメタパンツです。このカプがロマンチックだとは思いませんが、二人の関係にはとても大きな感情が込められていて、二人共にとってお互いは理解しがたい存在なのだと、そう解釈しています。二人は私の大好きなテレビドラマ「Slings and Arrows」に出てくる二人のキャラクターを思い出させます。そのドラマでは、交通事故で死んだシェークスピア劇の演出家が、幽霊として帰ってきて、ある役者にとりつくのですが、そのエピソードを通じて、騒動を常に起こすような二人の関係の本質が明るみに出るのです。そのドラマで得たインスピレーションのいくばくかを、この小説に生かそうと決めました。
> 
> I'm dedicating this fic to bluecrownedmotmot because of the amazing work they did thinking about and developing this relationship beyond the assumptive "abusive boss/bad employee". Reading their Mettapants anthology over and over really made me love this ship for the crazy, befuddling mess that it is. If you like Mettapants, I highly, highly recommend checking out their work.  
この小説を、「パワハラ上司とダメ従業員」という仮定を超えた二人の関係を考え出し、形にするという偉業をなしとげたbluecrownedmotmotに捧げます。彼女たちのメタパンツ作品を何度も何度も読んだせいで、このカプに本気でハマってしまったので。メタパンツ好きなら、絶対に[bluecrownedmotmotの小説](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=6734980&include_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=6813169&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=14015657&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&pseud_id=bluecrownedmotmot&user_id=bluecrownedmotmot)は読んだ方がいいですよ。
> 
> I'm also gifting it to Mz_Mallow, who's been an awesome beta reader for me in the past and was a key part in actively encouraging me to explore and develop more with Mettapants. I suppose this fic is testament to my taking her advice and developing this relationship further in my mind over the past, like, year since she recommended I do this.  
Mz_Mallowにも捧げます。彼女は長い事、私の校正者として素晴らしい仕事をしてくれていて、もっともっとメタパンツを掘り下げていかなきゃ！と力強く励ましてくれました。彼女にそう言われてから、長い事かけて私はアドバイス通りにこのカプを掘り下げていきました。その集大成が、この小説です。
> 
> Thanks so much to both of you!  
二人共ありがとう！
> 
> 訳注：  
A translation of [The Late Late Show with Mettaton and Burgerpants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342614) by [iqom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iqom/pseuds/iqom)  
iqum様の小説「The Late Late Show with Mettaton and Burgerpants」の日本語訳です。
> 
> 翻訳許可をくださったiqom様にお礼申し上げます。  
一生懸命訳していますが、わかりにくいところなどありましたら、原文と照らし合わせて読んでいただければと思います。  
訳注*1～5は作品の一番下につけています。もしよろしければ、そちらも合わせてお読みください。

“Oh, no.”  
「ウソだろ」

The remark fell from Burgerpants’ mouth instinctively. Seeing that picture-perfect face, that crooked smile and that smarmy brow arching to the stratosphere never failed to inspire instant chagrin. A few years had passed since the Underground was liberated— and yet, the Pavlovian response was just as strong now as it was when Burgerpants still flipped burgers for this asshole.  
そんな一言がバーガーパンツの口から思わず漏れた。完璧に絵になるその顔、歪んだ笑み、アーチを描いた見下すような様子の眉、絶対に忘れるわけがなく、一目見ただけで口惜しさがよみがえってくる。地底の世界が解放されてから数年が経ったというのに、条件反射は未だ根強く、このクソ上司のためにパティを焼いていた頃と変わっていなかった。

Burgerpants caught him on television every so often, so it’s not like he wasn’t still haunted by his old boss now and then. He had his own show again, apparently; a wildly popular, more flamboyant version of Oprah where he gave fantastically bad advice to interviewees in front of a studio audience. Seeing him here in the dingy hallway of Burgerpants’ apartment complex at midnight, though, was really a trip. A bad trip. The kind of weird-ass trip where you hallucinate the Real Actual Devil Incarnate standing at your door in an oversized faux fur stole and Gucci sunglasses, grinning at you with the obvious expectation of being let inside. Except it wasn’t a drug-induced trip at all— the Antichrist really did drop by for a visit.  
バーガーパンツは時折テレビで彼を見かけていて、未だにこの昔の上司の影に憑りつかれていた。聞いたところによると、彼は自分の番組を再び持っているようだった。それはすごい人気で、スタジオに並ぶオーディエンスの前で、ゲストに素晴らしくくだらないアドバイスを与えている様は、オプラ(＊1)よりも華やかだった。けれども、深夜に自分のアパートの薄汚い廊下で、この男に会うなんて、まるで幻覚、悪夢のようだ。このひどく奇妙な幻覚の中で、バカでかいフェイクファーのストールとグッチのサングラスをつけた本物の悪魔の化身がドアの前に立っていて、部屋の中に入れてくれるものと疑わない様子で微笑みかけてくる。こいつがクスリの幻覚ではないのだとすれば、このアンチクライストが本当に家に尋ねてきた、ということだ。

“Oh, yes,” Mettaton purred, pulling his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose to give Burgerpants an exaggerated, open-mouthed wink. Before Burgerpants could respond, Mettaton ducked under the furry arm blocking the doorway and invited himself into the apartment. “What’s new, pussycat? How’s life?”  
「ウソじゃないよ」メタトンは上機嫌に言うと、その高い鼻からサングラスを外して、大げさでうるさいウィンクをしてみせた。バーガーパンツが反応できないでいるうちに、メタトンは入口を塞いでいた毛皮の腕をひょいとくぐって、勝手に中へと入ってきた。「元気かい、こねこちゃん？ どう、最近？」

“Uh…”  
「あー……」

Life was actually pretty good for Burgerpants these days, relatively speaking. While Mettaton’s exotic look and infectious personality put him in the public eye almost immediately after monsterkind ascended to the Surface, Burgerpants’ acting career had a rather rough start. Mettaton cast him in his shows at first, but ditched him about a month in because, Burgerpants figured, Mettaton loved fucking him over and that had been no exception. Despite the major setback, however, he managed to nab an audition here, a commercial there, slowly but surely making himself known until, recently, he got some exciting news: he’d just been cast as a supporting character in a big-name film production. And a cereal ad to boot. Not bad.  
ここ最近、バーガーパンツの人生はすこぶる順調だった、以前と比べれば。モンスターたちが地上に出てすぐに、そのエキゾチックな外見と伝染性の魅力でメタトンが表舞台に出た一方で、バーガーパンツの役者としてのキャリアもぎこちないスタートを切った。メタトンは当初、彼を番組に出してくれていたが、一ヶ月かそこらで出番は無くなってしまった。メタトンはいつだって自分をいたぶりたいのだから、今回も同じことなのだろう、とバーガーパンツは推測していた。メジャーシーンから撤退したものの、オーディションを受けたりコマーシャルに出たりして、彼はスローながら着実なペースで知名度を上げていた。とうとう、すごいニュースを耳にした。有名大作映画の脇役に自分がキャスティングされているらしい。おまけにシリアルのＣＭ依頼も来た。悪くない。

Shrugging off his stole and tossing it on a nearby recliner, Mettaton spied Burgerpants’ preliminary script for the movie on the kitchenette counter and made a beeline for it.  
メタトンは外したストールを近くのリクライニングチェアめがけて放り投げ、台所のカウンターに置いてあった映画の準備稿を目ざとく見つけ、一直線に近寄っていった。

“Still going by ‘Burgerpants’, then?” he quipped as he surveyed the title page.  
「まだ「バーガーパンツ」って呼ばれてるの？」タイトルページを見た彼は、そう皮肉った。

“I don’t know, it kinda just stuck,” Burgerpants sighed, resigning himself to Mettaton’s presence and shutting the door. “Nobody calls me my real name anyway, so I guess it’s my stage-name now.”  
「なんででしょうね。どうにも変わらないんですよ」ため息をついたバーガーパンツは、メタトンの来訪をしぶしぶ受け入れることにして、ドアを閉めた。「とにかく、誰もおれを本名で呼ばないですからね。きっとこいつがおれの芸名なんでしょうよ」

“Ahh, smart move, sweetheart. Your old name was fucking gross. Worse than ‘Burgerpants’, which is really saying something.”  
「賢い選択だと思うよ、こねこちゃん。キミの本名はホントにダサいからね。あれよりはバーガーパンツの方がまだマシさ。意味があるだけね」

“Thanks!”  
「そりゃ、どうも」

“Anytime…” Mettaton ditched his sunglasses on the counter and flipped the script open, his dark eyes scanning the page. “Wanna run lines?”  
「どういたしまして…」サングラスをカウンターに置いたメタトンは、台本をパラパラめくり、黒い瞳でページをくまなく見つめた。「読み合わせでもする？」

“Fuck no,” Burgerpants asserted with absolute certainty. “Wait— why are you here, again?”  
「絶対嫌です」彼はきっぱりと言い放った。「あの―――なんだって、こんなとこに来たんですか？」

“Turning down coaching from Mettaton?” Mettaton pretended to be shocked. “People pay out the ass for an acting lesson with me, you know.”  
「このメタトンが稽古をつけてあげるって言うのに、断るのかい？」相手はわざとらしくショックを受けたふりをした。「みんなボクの演技のレッスンを受けるためなら、いくらでも払うってのにね」

“Yeah! That’s before they know you’re a total dick.”  
「そうっすか。そいつは、あんたが役立たずだってバレる前の話でしょ」

Mettaton scoffed and sucked blithely on his porcelain teeth— his classic expression of contempt that Burgerpants knew all too well. Hearing it again was like claws on a chalkboard.  
メタトンはあざけりの表情を浮かべて、ピカピカの白い歯の間からヒュッと息を吸った―――相手を小馬鹿にする時のこの仕草を、彼は良く知っていた。再び聞くその音は、黒板をひっかく音よりも不愉快だった。

“Suit yourself.” Mettaton dropped the script on Burgerpants’ coffee table and stretched out stomach-down on the closest comfortable surface, which happened to be a loveseat. He propped his chin on his fist, playfully bending his legs at the knee and kicking his high-heeled feet. “Fetch me a drink, would you, honey bunch?”  
「座りなよ」相手はコーヒーテーブルに台本をぽいと置くと、すぐ傍の居心地がいい場所、二人掛けのソファーに俯せになった。そして自身の拳に顎を乗せて、膝をついたままからかうように脚を折り曲げて、ハイヒールを蹴るように動かした。「ねえ、何か飲ませてよ、 こねこちゃん」

Burgerpants started to obey Mettaton’s command on autopilot, heading for the cabinet to get what he knew was the pompous robot’s equally pompous drink of choice— Disaronno almond liqueur— but he stopped himself after a few steps and turned back with an affronted look on his face. “Um? Why are you here?”  
自動運転のごとくメタトンの命令に従い始めたバーガーパンツは、キャビネットに向かった。この気取ったロボットが好きな気取った酒―――ディサローノ・アマレット―――を取りに行くために。しかし、数歩歩いてから歩みを止めて、怒りの表情で振り返った。「あの、なんでここに？」

“Ooh, a commercial, too?” Mettaton lifted himself up on an elbow and plucked the one-page script off of the coffee table. “What’s this for... ‘Wheatie-Os’... fuck, that sounds revolting—”  
「またＣＭやるんだ？」メタトンは片肘をついて顔をグッと上げて、カフェテーブルの上に乗った台本の一ページをつまみあげた。「何のＣＭ？ 「ウィ―ティーズ・オーズ」、うわっ、ひどいネーミング……」

Burgerpants marched around the coffee table and pulled the paper roughly out of Mettaton’s hand. “Why? Are you? Here.”  
バーガーパンツはコーヒーテーブルを回るようにずかずかと歩いて、相手の手から乱暴に台本を取り上げた。「なんで、ここに来た？って聞いてんだよ！」

“I just dropped by to say hello, darling, no need for a tantrum.” Mettaton snatched it back with equal conviction. “Let’s see here… ‘I always want my breakfast to be healthy and nutritious, so that’s why I choose Wheatie-Os! It keeps me strong with eight essential vitamins—’”  
「キミの顔が見たかっただけさ、ダーリン。そうカリカリしないで」メタトンは同じくらいの強引さで台本をパッと奪い返した。「何なに？ 「朝食はいつもヘルシーで栄養満点じゃないと、だからボクはコレ、ウィ―ティーズ・オーズ！ 八種類のエッセンシャルビタミンで、いつも健やかに―――」

"Eight essential vitamins? I’m sure it was five.” Burgerpants couldn’t decide what irked him more: forgetting how many vitamins there were in that nasty cereal, or Mettaton delivering his lines way better than he had in his audition.  
「八種類のエッセンシャルビタミン？ 五種類でしょ」これ以上にムカつくことはないだろう。このくだらないシリアルに何種類のビタミンが入っているかを忘れてしまうだなんて。メタトンが、オーディション時の彼より上手く台詞を言えているのにも、ムカついた。

“Mm, no cigar, sweetheart, it says eight.”  
「惜しいねえ、こねこちゃん。八種類だよ」

“Aw, you gotta be fucking kidding me—” Burgerpants took the script back from Mettaton again. “I screwed that up in the audition then, why the hell did they cast— it says five right here.”  
「ったく、からかわないでくださいよ」バーガーパンツはメタトンからまた台本をひったくった。「おれは、オーディションでそのくだりをしくじったんですから。どうして合格したんだか、さっぱりわからないっすけどね―――ほら、ここに五種類って書いてあるでしょ」

“I know,” Mettaton chirped, batting his fluffy eyelashes as he gazed up at Burgerpants, “I was fucking kidding you, darling.”  
「そんなこと知ってるさ」楽し気なメタトンは、長い睫をパチパチとしばたかせ、見上げてきた。「ボクはキミをからかったのさ、ダーリン」

Burgerpants rolled his eyes and made a face. “Did you come over just to harass me?”  
バーガーパンツはまじまじと見つめ返して、嫌そうな顔をした。「嫌がらせしにきたんスか？」

“I’m here because of the movie, idiot,” Mettaton retorted. “You landed yourself a goddamn good role if I’m hearing about it.”  
「ボクがここに来た理由は、映画さ。鈍いなあ」向こうが言い返した。「聞くところによると、キミはすごい役を射止めたらしいじゃないか」

Evidently bored of lounging like a Playboy model, he sat up on the loveseat, tucked his exquisite legs under him, and leaned forward over the armrest toward Burgerpants with marked interest. “How does it feel, kitten? You like your little taste of fame? It’s only gonna get bigger post-production, and then you’ll have the girls all over you, and the boys, ooh la la, more Calvin Klein models than you’ll know what to do with. Hell, maybe even Bratty and Catty will finally wanna screw you. Worth a try! You know what they say, darling: you miss all the shots you don’t take!”  
プレイボーイのモデルみたいなポーズでくつろぐのに退屈してきたらしいメタトンは、起き上がってソファーに座り直して、その美脚をすらりと伸ばし、肘掛けにもたれて興味津々といった様子でこちらへ身を乗り出してきた。「どんな気分だい、こねこちゃん？ 有名人になった気分は？ あとはさらなる大役を射止めればいいだけ。そうしたら、キミはきっと女の子たちに囲まれる。フフッ、もしかしたら、中には男だっているかもね？ カルバン・クラインのモデルとか、相手しきれないくらいに寄ってくると思うよ。ひょっとして、あのアリゲッティとキャッティですら、とうとうキミと寝たいって言い出すかも。チャレンジって大事だね。言い換えればさ、打たないシュートは絶対入らないってこと。何でもやってみなくちゃ」

Mettaton stuck out his tongue flirtatiously between his pearly teeth, finishing his monologue with an overly pronounced, salacious wink. “You’ll be livin’ la vida loca, baby. Meow.”  
向こうは真珠のような歯の間から、誘いかけるように舌をちらつかせて、オーバーでいやらしいウィンクをして、長台詞を切った。「これからキミの素晴らしい人生が始まるんだよ、こねこちゃん」（＊2）

Burgerpants stared back with a furrowed brow for a few moments, his expression a mix of bewilderment and concern.  
しばしの間、バーガーパンツは額に皺を寄せて、当惑と不安がないまぜになった表情を浮かべていた。

“Yeah… I’m gonna grab a beer.”  
「ええと……ビール取ってきますね」

Burgerpants shuffled to the refrigerator and took out a PBR. For a moment he considered ignoring Mettaton’s earlier demand for a drink, but it seemed like the robot and his weirdness were here to stay for a while so he figured he might as well. Why he even still had Mettaton's sticky almond shit in his liquor cabinet, though, was truly beyond him. He never drank it himself, he'd only bought it for when Mettaton used to come around and they would run lines together. He'd meant to get rid of it ages ago.  
のろのろと冷蔵庫に近寄って、パブスト・ブルーリボンを取り出した。メタトンの先ほどのコメント「何か飲ませて」は無視しよう、という考えが一瞬ひらめいたものの、この奇妙なロボットはしばらくは居座るつもりらしいし、それなら素直に酒を渡した方がマシだと考えなおした。どうして未だに、メタトンの大好物であるこの甘ったるいアーモンドリキュールを、自分がキャビネットに常備しているのか、さっぱりわからなかった。彼自身はこの酒を全く飲まないので、これを買うのは、メタトンが彼の家に来て、演技の稽古をすることになった時のためである。こんなものは何年も前に捨てておくべきだった。

“Ohh, you’re the best, gorgeous,” Mettaton remarked as Burgerpants returned with a glass of the amaretto in one furry hand and his beer in the other. Burgerpants gave Mettaton the glass, and then took a seat on the carpet and cracked open the can.  
「Oh,素晴らしいね！」とメタトンが言った。バーガーパンツがアマレットを片手に、もう片手にビールを持って戻ってきたからだ。メタトンにグラスを渡した彼は、カーペットに座って缶を開けた。

“Come now, darling, it’s a loveseat,” Mettaton cooed, patting the cushion beside him.  
「ねえ、ダーリン、こっち来なよ。これはカップルシートなんだからさ」メタトンが甘い声で誘って、隣のクッションをぱふりと叩いた。

“Yeah, that’s exactly why I’m not sitting there.”  
「わかってますよ。だから、そこに座らないんです」

“Ah, so it’s the name that’s putting you off, then?” Mettaton gazed dramatically into the distance, eyes soft and unfocused, clutching his hands to his chest. “What’s in a name—"  
「カップルシートって名前が不愉快なのかい？」相手は芝居がかった様子で遠くを見つめて、柔らかくぼんやりした目つきをして、胸をぎゅっと掴んだ。「ああ、名前っていったい何なの―――」（＊3）

“Nah, you’re putting me off.”  
「違います。あんたが嫌なんです」

Mettaton’s lips twisted slightly in amusement, quickly covered with a disdainful sneer. “Still a snarky little shit, I see. Some things never change.”  
メタトンの唇がほんのりと面白そうに歪んで、すぐあざけるような冷笑に変わった。「今でも皮肉屋だね、キミは。絶対に変わらない事もあるってことだ」

Burgerpants watched as Mettaton raised his drink; swirled the golden-brown liquid in the glass, sniffed at it, took a sip and swished it around like mouthwash.  
バーガーパンツは、メタトンが酒を口元に運ぶのを見ていた。グラスの中の金茶色の液体を波打たせて、匂いを嗅ぐと、一口含んで、うがいのようにじっくり口内で転がした。

“What?” Mettaton inquired once he’d swallowed, noticing Burgerpants’ perplexed look.  
「何だい？」酒を飲み込んだ後で、いぶかし気な視線に気づいた向こうが聞いてきた。

“Why do you drink like a serial killer now?”  
「なんだってそんな、シリアルキラーみたいに飲むんですか？」

“I’m just tasting it, honey, it’s a human thing. God, you’re dramatic.”  
「じっくり味わってるのさ、こねこちゃん。ニンゲンはこうするんだよ。全くキミは大げさだな」

Mettaton swung his legs around and leaned back into the loveseat, his feet set slightly apart on the floor. He was wearing a black pencil skirt, paired with sheer pantyhose and red-bottomed heels. From where he was on the floor, Burgerpants just so happened to have a fantastic view up Mettaton’s skirt. He had to wonder if this was intentional.  
メタトンは両脚を揺らして、ソファーに深く腰掛け、床につけた足と足を少し離した。彼は黒いペンシルスカート、パンティストッキング、レッドボトムハイヒールを履いていた。カーペットに座っているバーガーパンツの位置からは、ちょうどスカートの中が見えた。もしかしてわざとやっているのでは、と思わずにいられなかった。

Burgerpants directed his eyes elsewhere, not wanting to give Mettaton the satisfaction of catching him ogling. He kind of had a thing for hosiery, and Mettaton’s legs really did those tight, glossy stockings justice. Not that he’d ever let that slip…  
バーガーパンツは視線をよそへ反らした。のぞき見をしているのがバレて、このロボットを喜ばせるのが癪だったからだ。彼はストッキングがある意味で大好きなのだが、メタトンの脚は、ぴっちりとした光沢あるストッキングの真価を存分に発揮していた。自分があれを脱がせられるわけではないのに……。

Mettaton hummed innocently above, opening his knees just a touch more. The action drew Burgerpants’ gaze back to Mettaton’s crotch at once and this time, he couldn’t convince himself to look away.  
向こうは無邪気に上を向いて鼻歌を歌いながら、膝をまた少し開いた。その仕草に気を取られた彼は、相手の股間に目線を戻してしまって、今度こそ目が離せなくなった。

This thing had always been there— this sexual tension thing. They never acted on it, though, despite Burgerpants’ many nights contemplating it while jacking off. It had always been this way. The incessant banter between them starred the showman oscillating unpredictably between disparaging and flirtatious, with his line cook profoundly insolent at the former and begrudgingly aroused at the latter. It seemed to Burgerpants that, even after several years of not seeing each other, this odd facet of their… professional relationship… hadn’t faded with time.  
コレはずっとこの場所についていた―――性的な興奮を呼び覚ます器官。二人が実際にそこを使ったことはなかったけれど、バーガーパンツは何度もその場所を妄想しては自慰していた。二人の関係はいつもこんな調子だった。二人の間にひっきりなしに飛び交う冗談や皮肉に感化されてか、このスターは軽蔑と誘惑という二つの態度を、唐突に行ったり来たりするのだった。前者の時のメタトンはすこぶる無礼で、後者の時は興奮せざるを得ない。彼は思った、もうお互い何年も顔を合わせていないというのに、この奇妙な……「仕事上」の関係性は、全く色あせていないと。

“It really has been a while, hasn’t it?” Mettaton drawled, as if reading Burgerpants’ mind. “I know I’ve changed a lot, physically that is... have you noticed?”  
「ずいぶん久しぶりだよね？」まるで心を読んだかのように、メタトンが気怠くつぶやいた。「ボクはずいぶんと変わったんだ、このボディもね……気づいてた？」

“Uh— yeah!” Burgerpants tore his eyes away for a moment to survey the robot from head to toe. There were some definitive differences, some of which Burgerpants was already aware of from TV and billboards. For one, Mettaton had retired his chassis and pauldrons, outfitting himself with a new chest. His long-sleeved shirt was somewhat sheer, so Burgerpants could see how humanoid his chest looked through the mesh; his soul was also visible there, glowing behind a small window on his sternum that took the place of his old plexiglass torso. He had real hair now— before, his signature hairstyle was fashioned like a metal helmet to reliably cover his unfinished eye, which had also since been completed. There were his arms, no longer extendable but beautifully crafted out of silicone (with the correct amount of fingers this time!), and his dainty feet, outfitted with elegant patent leather pumps instead of built into clunky titanium go-go boots.  
「えっ、ええ！」バーガーパンツはびりっと視線をしばし引き剥がして、ロボットを頭からつま先までしげしげと眺めた。決定的変化のいくつかは、テレビや広告で既に気づいていた。例えば、メタトンは胸部の砲座と肩甲を失くして、新しい胸部を身に付けていた。彼の長袖のシャツはいささか透けていたので、その胸がどれくらい人間らしくなったのかを、メッシュ越しに見ることができた。ソウルはまだ目に見える状態で、以前のアクリルガラスで出来たトルソーと取り換えられた、胸骨の上に開いた小さな窓の奥で、キラキラと輝いていた。彼の髪は今や本物だった―――以前の特徴的なヘアスタイルは、金属製のヘルメットのようなもので、まだ出来上がっていない片目を上手く隠すためのファッションだった。その片目も既に完成していた。腕も自由自在に伸び縮みしない、シリコンで出来た美しい見た目で（今度こそ指の数も正しい！）、その可愛らしい足は、派手な音を立てるチタニウム製のゴーゴーブーツではなくて、エレガントなエナメル革のパンプスを履いていた。

The only aspect of him that stayed the same, really, was his legs. Those unbelievable legs, long and curvy in all the right places, that were always straining latex or fishnets or whatever too-tight thing Mettaton decided to wear that day. Oh, and that ass. No changes there, either. Still mind-blowing.  
外見で唯一変わっていないものといえば、メタトンの脚だ。この驚くべき美脚は、すらりとカーブを描いて、全てが完璧な位置に収まっている。ラテックスや網タイツ、ぎゅっと締め付けるものをいつも履いている脚。その日に何を履くかはメタトンの気分次第だ。そしてこの尻も変わっていない。相変わらず刺激的だ。

“I got nails last month,” Mettaton said, holding up a hand and fanning his fingers so Burgerpants could see his shiny black acrylics. “I also had a lip injection, but don’t tell Alphys— by the way, you’ve changed a lot too, Burgy.”  
「先月、爪をつけてもらったんだ」メタトンはそう言って、片手を上げて指をひらひらさせて、黒く光るアクリルを見せつけた。「唇をふっくらさせる手術もしたんだけど、アルフィーには内緒だよ―――ところで、キミもずいぶん変わったね、バーギィ」

“Yeah?” said Burgerpants, reacting to the sudden change in subject by forcing himself to look up again.  
「そうですか？」唐突に話題が変わったので、彼は再び顔を上げた。

“Mm. You’re funny, darling. More… confident. Even wittier than you used to be.”  
「面白いね。キミは……昔と違って自信に満ちてる。前より賢くもなったよ」

“I took a comedy seminar, maybe that did it?”  
「喜劇セミナーを受けたんで、そのせいかもしれません」

“Huh. Well, now you’re even more of a smartass, but I kinda like it.” Mettaton narrowed his eyes as one corner of his mouth turned upward to form an ever-so-slight smirk. “You know… I think you and I are more alike than you think, darling.”  
「ふーん、ずいぶんと生意気にもなったね。まあ、そういうのも悪くないけど」メタトンは目をすがめて、唇の端を曲げ、かすかな微笑を浮かべた。「ねえ……キミとボクって、とっても良く似てるよ。キミが思ってる以上にね、ダーリン」

To Burgerpants’ mild disappointment, Mettaton closed his legs and folded one over the other. He raised his eyes up to the ceiling, pouting his lips a little to appear deep in thought, as if he was trying to figure out what to say— but if Burgerpants knew anything about his old boss, it was that he was always calculating, and in Burgerpants’ personal experience this little facade was usually an indication of nefarious intent.  
ちょっぴり残念なことに、メタトンは脚を閉じてしまって、片脚を片脚に乗せて組んだ。天井を見上げて唇を尖らせ、次に何を言うかを考えているように見えた。しかし、バーガーパンツはこの元上司をよく知っている。彼は常に計算しているのだ。個人的な体験から鑑みても、この手のささやかな仕草にすら、悪意が隠れていることの方が多い。

“How do you figure?” Burgerpants prompted, feeling a bit wary.  
「どうして、そう思うんですか？」やや用心深く、尋ねた。

“Well… we’re both actors, of course.” Mettaton smiled down at him, except it wasn’t a very nice smile this time and it made Burgerpants’ apprehension skyrocket. “I’m older, more experienced… more skilled… more successful… but other than that, we’re birds of a feather. Don’t you agree?”  
「そう……ボクたちは二人とも役者だ。もちろんね」向こうが笑いかけてきた。優しいとは言い難い微笑み方で、不安は急速に募った。「ボクの方がキャリアが長くて……経験豊富で能力も高くて……売れてるけどね。それを除けば、ボクたち同じ穴の貉なのさ。そう思わないかな？」

Burgerpants squinted, irritation creeping up on him and raising his hackles. Mettaton often made mean little jabs like this back Underground at seemingly random times, and Burgerpants always assumed it was to make him feel like garbage. Well, it wasn’t going to work anymore, because he was no longer just a sulky fry cook, he was a full-fledged working actor in Hollywood. No thanks to his lovely boss.  
バーガーパンツは目を細めた。苛立ちが這いあがってきて、うなじの毛が逆立つ。地底にいた頃も、メタトンはふとした瞬間に、この手の陰険なジャブを浴びせてきた。まるで自分はゴミくず同然、そういう気分に貶めるための言葉なのだろう。もっとも、今回という今回は上手くいかない。なぜなら、彼はもう情けないバーガーショップ店員ではなくて、ハリウッドで仕事をする一人前の俳優なのだから。そして成功したのは、決して素敵なボスのおかげではない。

“That’s why you applied to the resort, hmm?” Mettaton asked, his voice even and light, “So I could start your career for you?”  
「だからこそ、キミはＭＴＴリゾートの採用面接を受けたんだろ？」メタトンは淡々と、軽く尋ねてきた。「それで、ボクもキミのキャリアをスタートさせてあげられたってわけ」

“Oh, so you could start it for me, huh? Was that it?”  
「あんたがおれのキャリアをスタートさせて、あげた？ 本当に？」

Mettaton’s smile widened even more, allowing a few seconds of silence to sink in before speaking up again.  
笑みを深くした相手は、数秒の間沈黙に沈んで、また話し始めた。

“Tell me, darling— when did you start trying to copy me? Was it when you got yourself that little rectangle kit?” Mettaton chuckled and continued on before an affronted Burgerpants could splutter out an answer. “You know what I love about that? It was my personality that made me so hot back then, sweetheart, not my looks. And here I was all this time, thinking you hated me.”  
「教えてよ―――いつからボクの真似をするようになったの？ 箱っぽく見えるファッションセットを買った時からかい？」メタトンはクスクスと笑って、侮辱されたバーガーパンツに反論する暇を与えずに、先を続けた。「ボクがそのエピソードの何を気に入ってるか、教えてあげようか？ 当時のボクがセクシーだったのは、ボクの内面から来る魅力であって外見的魅力のためじゃなかったのさ、こねこちゃん。あの頃、ボクはずーっと、キミに嫌われてると思ってたけどね」

Mettaton’s eyes widened, his voice innocent and yet extraordinarily mocking. “Oh, but you just wanted to be me, didn’t you?”  
向こうの瞳が大きく見開く。声は無邪気なようで、強い嘲りのトーンを帯びていた。「それなのに、キミは本当はボクになりたかったんだ。そうなんだろ？」

Burgerpants glared at Mettaton, his tail twitching and his ears flattened against his head. There were a lot of questions floating through his head— how did Mettaton sniff out these old secrets of his? And why the hell did Mettaton come to his apartment after years of radio silence to bully him about it?  
彼はメタトンを睨み付けた。尻尾がぴくぴく震えて、頭上の耳がパタパタと動いた。頭の中を幾多の質問が駆け巡った―――どうやって、自分の秘密を嗅ぎつけたのだろう。そもそも何年も音信不通だったのに、どうしてこのアパートにやってきた？ このネタで自分をいたぶる、それだけのために？

Burgerpants scooped up his beer can and took a drink, stalling for a little time. Usually, he had some smart-aleck response for just about anything. Unfortunately, Mettaton clearly wasn’t planning on waiting patiently for an answer. He uncrossed his legs and sat all the way forward, his expression smug.  
ビールの缶を持ち上げてグッと飲んで、しばし時を稼いだ。常日頃から、彼はこうやって小賢しく時間稼ぎをしがちだった。不幸なことに、メタトンは辛抱強く答えを待ってくれる相手ではなかった。組んでいた脚をほどくと、前方へと身を乗り出し、きざったらしく尋ねた。

“Are you mad?”  
「怒ってる？」

“Of course I’m fucking mad, jackass.”  
「当たり前でしょうが」

Mettaton’s eyes gleamed with sadistic excitement. “How mad are you?”  
相手の瞳がサディスティックな興奮で輝いた。「どれくらい怒ってるの？」

“What are you talking about?” snapped Burgerpants, slamming his can down on the table as his temper flared. “You show up at my place in the middle of the night for the first time in years, literal years, totally uninvited; you order me around like I’m your fucking slave all over again, and then! Hah! You have the… the audacity to sit here and—”  
「いったい、何が言いたいんだよ！？」鋭く言い返した彼は、荒々しく缶をテーブルに叩きつけ、かんしゃくを爆発させた。「あんたはおれん家にド深夜にやってきて、マジで数年振りだぜ、もちろんアポなしでよ。昔みたく、おれを奴隷扱いして命令しやがって、その上……！ 偉そうにふんぞり返って、それで」

“You wanna teach me a lesson?”  
「ボクのレッスンを受けたいかい？」

Burgerpants sighed impatiently, grinding his teeth in frustration. “What the hell does that even mean?”  
彼は苛立ったように息を吐いて、歯をギリギリさせた。「なんなんだよ、何が言いてえんだ？」

“Come fuck me, darling.”  
「抱いてよ、ダーリン」

There was a long pause. Burgerpants gawked at Mettaton, his astonishment taking abrupt precedence over his rage.  
長い沈黙が落ちた。バーガーパンツはぽかんとメタトンを見つめていた。あまりに驚きが過ぎて、激しい怒りは瞬時に薄れた。

“Wh… what?”  
「……はあ？」

Mettaton sat up straight on the loveseat, folding his hands daintily in his lap with an air of strange triumph. He looked at Burgerpants through lidded eyes, passed his gray tongue over his top lip; and when he spoke again, his tone was completely blasé.  
メタトンはカップルシートに背を伸ばして坐りなおし、奇妙に勝ち誇った空気を漂わせつつ、行儀よく膝の上で手を組んだ。流し眼でこちらを見つめながら、灰色の舌で上唇をぺろりと舐めた。再び話し始めたトーンは、全くもって手慣れていた。

“You can fuck me if you’d like,” he declared, lifting a hand to idly inspect his fingernails, “These tights I have on are a little small...”  
「ボクを抱いてもいいよ、その気があるならね」手を持ち上げて気だるげに爪を眺めつつ、そう宣言した。「このタイツ、ちょっときゅうくつでさ……」

God fucking dammit.  
マジかよ、狂ってやがるぜ。

Burgerpants closed his eyes and took a deep breath, internally cursing both his regrettably predictable boner and the stocking-clad asshole who gave it to him. He knew he was supposed to be angry with Mettaton, and that he certainly was, but the anger was diluted with long-standing lust, secret admiration, and a whole lot of unresolved hurt hidden behind bitter hatred. This bewildering phenomenon wasn’t anything new. Mettaton had evoked in Burgerpants a slew of very strong, conflicting feelings for as long as Burgerpants could remember. That deep-rooted emotional cocktail just amplified Burgerpants’ now fervent desire to fuck this son of a bitch raw; extra spice in an already palatable dish.  
バーガーパンツは目を閉じて、深く息を吸った。自分がこれから犯そうとしてる間違いと、その原因であるストッキングを履いたクソ野郎を内心呪った。彼はメタトンに怒るべきだったし、実際に怒ってもいたのだが、怒りは溶けだして、苦い憎悪の裏に隠してきた積年の欲情、秘密の憧憬、癒されない数多の痛みに取って代わった。この困惑を呼び起こす出来事は、初めての体験ではなかった。メタトンは非常に強い矛盾した感情を、彼の心に呼び起こす。覚えている限り、常にそうだった。深く根を張った感情の混合物が、この最低なやつを犯してやりたい、という灼けつく欲情を増幅した。もう十分に美味しい料理に、余分なスパイスを振りかけるかのごとく。

God, and those pantyhose. His erection strained so hard it hurt, pressing uncomfortably through his boxers against the metal zipper of his jeans.  
このパンストときたらたまらない。痛いくらいに股間が硬くなって、ボクサーパンツの中で、ジーンズについた金属製のジッパーをぐっと押し上げた。

“...Too tight, huh?” He couldn’t have stopped the words from leaving his mouth if he’d tried; so good thing he wasn’t trying.  
「へえ、そんなにキツいんですか？」必死に我慢しようとしても、その台詞を言わずにはいられなかった。もっとも我慢なんて最初からしていない。

Mettaton returned his full attention to Burgerpants at once, his face twisting into a salacious sneer.  
メタトンはすぐさまこちらを見つめた。その顔が意地悪い冷笑に歪む。

“Ohhh, yeah,” he breathed, slouching down in his seat and pulling his skirt up until it bunched at the hip. “God, it really feels like they’re on the verge of just... ripping apart…”  
「そうだよ」はあっと息を吐いて、ソファーで前かがみになってスカートをたくし上げたので、腰のあたりで布地が襞になった。「もう、ホントに、今にも裂けちゃいそう……」

He opened his legs properly this time, bringing his knees to his chest and spreading them wide in an impressive show of flexibility. The movement stretched his tights past their limit and they tore spectacularly, inspiring perhaps the fakest gasp and “oh no” uttered in history.  
今度は本格的に脚を開いて、膝を胸につけるよう曲げると、しなやかさを見せつけるかのごとく思い切り両脚を開いていった。タイツが限界まで引き延ばされて、派手派手しく裂けた。歴史上一番嘘っぽいであろう「ああっ」という驚きの声が放たれた。

Burgerpants heaved a great sigh of resignation, downed the rest of his beer, and got to his feet.  
バーガーパンツは諦め混じりのため息を吐くと、ビールの残りを置いて、立ち上った。

“Stay here. Keep the tights on.”  
「待っててください。タイツは脱がないでくださいね」

Mettaton clacked his high heels together dramatically, and then with both legs parallel he bent one at the knee while keeping the other extended. “Where ya goin’, gorgeous?”  
メタトンはハイヒールのかかとをカツカツと派手に打ち鳴らして、両脚をぐっと揃えて、片脚を伸ばしたままで片脚だけを曲げた。「どこ行くんだい、こねこちゃん？」

“Lube,” Burgerpants tossed over his shoulder as he disappeared into his bedroom. He found the bottle in question in his nightstand and returned to Mettaton, who was now sitting up on the loveseat with his legs crooked beside him like a sensual Greek goddess lounging on an Olympian settee.  
「ローション取りに」肩越しに振り返って答えたバーガーパンツは、ベッドルームに入った。ナイトスタンドに問題のボトルを見つけて部屋に戻ると、カップルシートに座ったメタトンは曲げた脚を横に流していた。オリンポスの長椅子でくつろぐ官能的な女神のようだった。

“How do you want me?” asked Mettaton coquettishly, biting down on his index fingernail.  
「どんな風に抱きたい？」メタトンが誘うように尋ねつつ、人差し指を噛んだ。

“Turn around and bend over,” Burgerpants suggested as he pulled his shirt off over his head. His soul thudded in his chest. He was having a very difficult time pretending to be nonplussed by the situation, but he didn’t want to give away how incredibly excited he was— Mettaton would be far too pleased to know that. As he fumbled with his belt buckle, quietly cursing under his breath, Mettaton climbed up on his knees, turning himself until he faced away, and draped his upper body over the backrest of the loveseat per Burgerpants’ request. He shoved his hips toward Burgerpants, which only ripped his stockings even more; a few seconds later, Burgerpants’ claws became a contributing factor, shredding the material until it hung off of Mettaton’s thighs in tatters.  
「向こうを向いて、腰を突き出して」バーガーパンツはシャツを頭から脱ぎ捨てながら命令した。胸の中でソウルがドクドクと脈打っていた。このシチュエーションで、閉口しているだけ、というフリをするのは難しかったが、すさまじく興奮しているとは悟られたくなかった―――メタトンは絶対にたまらなく面白がるだろうから。ベルトのバックルを外すのに手間取って悪態をついているうちに、メタトンはソファーに膝をついてくるりと向こうを向き、こっちのリクエスト通りに上半身を背もたれにもたせかけた。尻を突き出したはずみに、ストッキングがびりっとまた余計に破れた。数秒後に、バーガーパンツが爪を使ってそれをびりびりに破いたので、ズタズタになった生地の間から太腿がこぼれた。

“Ah! Gimme your cock, hot stuff, come on—”  
「あんっ、ねえ、熱いの入れて、早く―――」

“Jesus, keep it down,” Burgerpants implored as he sliced Mettaton’s frilly underwear off with a claw, “My walls are kinda thin.”  
「クソッ、大声出さないでくださいよ」バーガーパンツはフリルのついた下着を全部切り裂きつつ、釘を刺した。「ココ、壁薄いんですから」

“Mmm, you wanna gag me then?”  
「ふぅん、ボクに猿轡したい？」

“Not particularly,” muttered Burgerpants as he applied a generous amount of lubricant, “Unless you start pissing me off.”  
「別にいいです」彼はそうつぶやき、ローションをたっぷりと手に取った。「あんたがムカつくことをしでかしたら、わかりませんが」

Mettaton chuckled. “Oh, you can count on it.”  
メタトンがクスクス笑った。「本当はしたいくせに」

His boss, Burgerpants discovered as he began to ease his cock into Mettaton, was warm and deliciously tight. He struggled to believe that this was actually happening— this was it, he was finally fucking the ass of his dreams— but if he was honest with himself, consummating this relationship had been so long in the making that he wasn’t as overwhelmed as he thought he might be.  
自分自身を内部へと挿入していくと、ボスは、メタトンは、温かく心地良く締め付けてきた。これはまぎれもない現実、必死に自分に言い聞かせた。これだ、ずっと夢見てきた身体を今、犯している。けれど、正直に認めるなら、肉体関係を持つまでにあまりにも時間がかかりすぎたせいで、想像したほどに興奮しているわけではなかった。

“Oh— oh, Burgy,” Mettaton moaned passionately as Burgerpants sank a little deeper into him, “Mmmm… you’ve always been my favorite, darling...”  
「あっ、んっ、バーギィ」少しずつ奥へと彼が突き入れてくるにつれて、メタトンは熱く喘いだ。「あああっ……き、キミはいつでも……ボクの、お気に入りさ……こねこちゃん」

“Your favorite employee?” grunted Burgerpants. “Are you fucking serious?”  
「おれが、お気に入りの従業員？」バーガーパンツがうなった。「マジで言ってんすか？」

“Of course not, dumbass. My favorite student.” Mettaton pushed back against Burgerpants with incredible impatience. “Fuck me hard.”  
「違うよ、おバカさん。お気に入りの「生徒」さ」待ちきれないというように、メタトンは腰を後ろへと押し付けてきた。「激しくして……」

Burgerpants rolled his eyes and continued his forward journey until Mettaton’s ass was pressed to his groin.  
バーガーパンツは厳しい目つきで、メタトンの尻が自分の下肢に押し付けられるまで、挿入していった。

“Ahh, yeah. The good old days.” Burgerpants drew back and snapped his hips, relishing Mettaton’s cry of surprise. He began punctuating his words with those same hard thrusts. “It was so much fun—” thrust, “...rehearsing with you—” thrust, “...and then coming to work—” thrust, “...and getting treated like shit.”  
「確かに、昔を思い出しますよ」バーガーパンツがグッと抜いて、また激しく腰を打ち付けた。メタトンが驚いたような嬌声を上げた。何度も激しく腰を打ち付けるたび、彼は切れ切れに台詞を吐いた。「楽しかったよ……あんたにっ、散々、バカにされてっ……仕事に行って、それでっ、クソみたいな扱いされるのはっ」

He emphasized the last word with a significantly harder thrust, jolting Mettaton’s whole body forward. “I never understood that.”  
最後のくだりを強調しながら一際乱暴に突き上げると、メタトンの全身がガクガクと揺れた。「なんだって、あんなこと」

“Faster," Mettaton snarled, and Burgerpants happily obliged. He held Mettaton steady by the hips and picked up the pace until the sounds of rhythmic clapping and Mettaton’s colorful assortment of moans and expletives filled the room.  
「もっと、激しくっ」向こうがそう叫んだので、彼は喜んで従った。腰をグッと固定して、抽送のスピードを上げていく。リズミカルな打ち付ける音、メタトンの様々な喘ぎ声が入り乱れて、部屋の中を埋め尽くした。

“Isn’t it obvious, darling? You were so talented in our lessons,” gasped Mettaton unexpectedly, “and so terrible at food service—”  
「わ、わかるだろ、ダーリン？ キミは才能ある生徒だったよ」相手は途切れ途切れに喘ぎながらも告げた。「ショップ店員の才能は全然なかったけどね……」

“Don’t give me that.” Burgerpants stopped thrusting in annoyance. “You treating me like shit was not my fault and you know it.”  
「やめろよ、そんな言い方」苛立ちに彼は抽送を止めた。「あんたはおれをゴミみたいに扱った。そいつはおれのせいじゃないだろ」

“Alright, alright,” Mettaton grouched. “Shut up and plow me already.”  
「わかった、わかったよ」メタトンは不機嫌そうに口を挟んだ。「黙ってさ、さっさと続けて」

“You know what?” Burgerpants pulled out and plopped himself down on the loveseat, opening his legs to make room for Mettaton in his lap. “You do the work, dickhead.”  
「それなら」バーガーパンツはそれを抜いて、カップルシートにどっかりと腰を下ろし、脚を開いて膝の上にメタトン用のスペースを作った。「自分で動いてくださいよ」

Mettaton silently obeyed and moved to straddle Burgerpants. Burgerpants took his cock in hand and poked around blindly until he found Mettaton’s entrance again, then pressed himself a little of the way in. Mettaton clung to Burgerpants’ shoulders and made a big show of sinking downwards with a long, low moan.  
メタトンは静かにその命令に従って、彼にまたがった。バーガーパンツは自分のペニスを掴むと、それを押し付けて入り口を探り当てて、先端を少しだけ中へと沈ませた。メタトンは彼の肩にしがみついていて、鼻にかかった声を漏らしながら、ゆっくりと自ら腰を下ろして飲み込んでいった。

Seeing Mettaton— Mettaton in particular— sitting on his dick like that began to really get Burgerpants excited. He grabbed Mettaton’s thick silicone thighs, ran his claws lightly all the way up the length of them, then down, then up again and around so he could squeeze the robot’s ass. Mettaton rode him slowly at first, and then established a good rhythm and sped up.  
よりによってあのメタトンが、こんな風に自分のペニスを飲み込んでいくのを見ていると、本物の興奮が彼の中に募ってきた。シリコン製の分厚い太腿を掴んで、爪で鼠蹊部までなぞっていき、また下へ、また上へと撫で回して、尻をぐにと揉んだ。メタトンは騎乗位で最初ゆっくり動いていたが、リズムをつかんで、律動のスピードを速めていった。

“Ahh, yeah… ahh, yeah…” Mettaton’s beautiful head tipped backwards as he bounced on Burgerpants’ lap. “How does my ass feel? Is this a dream come true, darling? Mmm, of course it is, of course it is…”  
「ああっ、んっ、はあ……ッ」メタトンの美しい頭が後方にのけぞって、膝の上で何度も身体が上下に揺れた。「どう、ボクの身体は？ キミの夢が叶ったんだよ、ダーリン……ねえっ、そうだろ……ねえ」

Burgerpants gripped Mettaton’s waist, assisting him in the downward motion by pulling him onto his cock, using the robot’s sleek, synthetic body like an oversized fleshlight. This really was a dream come true, as much as he hated to admit it.  
バーガーパンツはメタトンの腰を掴んで、引き寄せるように奥まで入れて、腰を下ろす動きを手助けした。犯しているロボットの滑らかな作り物の身体は、まるで立派なオナホールだ。絶対に認めたくない事実だけども、確かにこれは、彼の夢だった。

After a minute or so of this, Mettaton ceased his bouncing and leaned down over Burgerpants to tuck his face into his employee’s soft shoulder. He rolled his hips with Burgerpants’ cock lodged deep inside him. Burgerpants noted that Mettaton still smelled like Mettaton— on-brand cologne, nauseatingly sweet and applied in excess, that used to linger on Burgerpants’ fur hours after he’d left work for the day, overpowering even the stench of fry oil and grease stuck to his uniform.  
こうしてしばらく経つと、相手は上下に動くのを止めて、もたれかかって従業員の柔らかい肩に顔を埋めた。腰を回してより深くペニスを飲み込んでいった。メタトンはまだメタトンのにおいがする、そう気づいた―――吐き気がするくらいに甘ったるいＭＴＴブランドのコロンを付け過ぎているせいで、一日の仕事を終えて帰ってきてからも、メタトンの匂いは毛皮に長い事こびりついていた。制服についた油やグリースの悪臭すらも勝てないくらいだった。

“Look at you, sweetheart…” murmured Mettaton. Burgerpants could feel Mettaton’s hot, wet breath on his skin, even through his thick fur. “Finally brave enough to take me up on my advances. I wasn’t kidding when I said you’ve changed a lot.”  
「すごいね、こねこちゃん……」メタトンがそうつぶやいた。分厚い毛皮ごしでも、メタトンの熱く濡れた息がかかるのを感じ取れた。「キミはようやく、ボクの誘いに乗る勇気が持てたんだ。キミが大きく変わった、と言ったのは、嘘じゃないよ」

Before Burgerpants could inquire as to what this meant, Mettaton leaned back, holding himself in position by reaching behind him and gripping his employee’s skinny thighs. “Mmm… jack me off, Burgy.”  
どういう意味だと尋ねる前に、メタトンは後ろに重心をずらして、手を伸ばして従業員の痩せた腿をグッと掴んで、自分の体重を支えた。「んんっ……こっちも触ってよ、バーギィ」

Burgerpants wrapped a hand around Mettaton’s shaft and did what he was told. Mettaton gasped, his ensuing exhale shuddering and broken in his bliss, and began to ride Burgerpants again with newfound verve. He pushed his cock upwards in Burgerpants’ fist, strangled sounds of ecstasy escaping his throat. Each time his ass slammed onto Burgerpants’ lap, it gave Burgerpants a new jolt of pleasure in his groin that made his jaw drop and hang open in awe.  
バーガーパンツはメタトンの茎を握って、言われた通りに扱いた。メタトンが喘いだ。恍惚に吐息が震えて、ひずんだ。彼は再び力を得て、バーガーパンツの上で動き始めた。ペニスを相手の手の中に擦りつけ、喉からは引き攣れた嬌声が放たれた。臀部が膝に打ち付けられるたびに、バーガーパンツの下半身に快感の電流が走り抜け、その感覚に畏敬を感じて口を開いた。

“Y-Your confidence… it’s a revelation,” Mettaton managed between sharp, whiny breaths, “No wonder… you’re finally… g-getting work... my little rising star...”  
「今のキミは、自信に溢れてる……そうわかったよ」すすりなきの混じった鋭い吐息のまにまに、彼が呟いた。「とうとう、仕事が来るようになったのも……あ、当たり前……だね……キミは期待の星さ」

Instantly irritable, Burgerpants’ jaw snapped closed at once. That moniker Mettaton gave him years ago, "rising star", was a sore spot for him. Hearing Mettaton say it again really hit a nerve, more so than he expected given the fact he hadn't associated with Mettaton in so long.  
瞬間的な苛立ちを覚えた彼は、ぐっと反射的に口を閉じた。「期待の星」、何年も前にメタトンから与えられたこの呼び名は、灼けるような苦痛だった。再びメタトンにそう言われるのは、神経に障った。メタトンと縁を切ってからずいぶんと経っているのにも関わらず、予想ほどに傷は癒えていなかった。

He removed his hand from Mettaton’s dick and gripped the robot's fluffy thighs instead, kneading the false flesh with his claws as a warning. Mettaton winced and choked out a moan. Of course he likes that, the sick fuck.  
ペニスから手を離して、代わりにロボットの柔らかな腿を掴むと、警告するつもりで偽物の肉をひっかいた。メタトンが悲鳴をあげてうめいた。もちろん感じてるに決まってる、この変態は。

“Don’t call me that.”  
「やめろよ、その呼び方」

“Why not?” Mettaton protested.  
「どうして？」メタトンが抗議した。

"I don't like your nicknames."  
「あんたに妙な呼び名をつけられるのが嫌なんだよ」

"And yet, you still go by 'Burgerpants?'"  
「まだ「バーガーパンツ」って芸名を使ってるくせに？」

Burgerpants rolled his hips under Mettaton, crushing his dick deep inside— a friendly little reminder of the task at hand that Mettaton was currently distracting from. “You’re trying to make me mad again.”  
下から腰を回して、根元まで深く突き入れる―――今すべきことをメタトンは忘れかけているようだから、こうして可愛がって思い出させてやる。「おれを怒らせたいんだろ、あんたは」

“Oh, lighten up, gorgeous. I’m not trying to make you mad, you’re getting mad all on your own.”  
「お手柔らかにね、こねこちゃん。ボクはキミを怒らせようとなんかしてないよ。キミが一人で勝手に怒ってるんじゃないか」

Burgerpants may have even believed it too, if it weren’t for Mettaton’s tone of voice: strained of course, due to the dick in his ass, but also completely and utterly dismissive with a touch of Mettaton-brand malice.  
メタトンの台詞の調子がこんな風でなかったら、バーガーパンツは、そうだと認めたかもしれない。ケツにぶち込まれているという状況だから、声は張りつめていた。けれど、メタトンブランド製の悪意がほのめいた侮蔑の色が、そこにははっきりと現れていた。

No, android Satan was playing games again. Burgerpants was certain of it. He hadn’t figured out exactly what this particular game entailed— but something was afoot, and he really didn’t like it.  
信じるな。この悪魔じみたロボットは、またもゲームを仕掛けてきている。そうに決まってる。このゲームとやらがどこに行きつくのかは知らないが―――きっと何かが進行中だ。とてつもなく不愉快な何かが。

“You’ve got no reason to be mad at me, do you?” Mettaton bit his lip and grinned, evidently relishing Burgerpants’ uneasiness before continuing. “After all, darling, you have me to thank for your new career—”  
「怒る理由なんてないだろ？」メタトンは唇を噛んで、笑いかけてきた。こちらの不安を明らかに倍増させるような笑顔で、こう続けた。「むしろキミはボクに感謝すべきさ、こうして役者になれたんだから―――」

And that’s how Mettaton found himself on his back in a matter of seconds, his own wadded-up underwear shoved in his mouth, staring up at a now truly incensed Burgerpants.  
すると瞬く間に、メタトンは仰向けに押し倒されて、くしゃくしゃの自分の下着を口につっこまれた。彼は、今や完璧に激怒したバーガーパンツを見上げた。

Burgerpants hoisted one of Mettaton’s legs onto his shoulder and shoved his hips forward as hard as he could. Mettaton cried out behind his makeshift gag, his body pretzeled below Burgerpants on the cushions.  
バーガーパンツは相手の片脚を肩に担ぎあげて、力の限り激しく前方に突き上げた。メタトンは間に合わせの猿轡の奥で悲鳴を上げた。のしかかられて、クッションの上の身体が折れ曲がった

“Let’s get this straight, bitch— I have you to thank for jack shit." Burgerpants fisted Mettaton’s hair and shoved his pretty head back against the loveseat as he fucked him with brute force. “I did it all by myself, because you did what? You screwed me."  
「ああ、はっきり言ってやるよ―――あんたには感謝してるぜ、こんなひどい目に遭わせてくれてな」バーガーパンツはメタトンを暴力的に犯しながら、髪を掴んで形の良い頭をソファーに押し付けた。「成功したのは、全部おれ自身の力だ。あんたが何をしてくれた？ おれを痛めつけただけだろ」

Burgerpants was enraged. Mettaton really made him hurt and seemed determined to make him keep hurting, like a deep tissue burn that peels and flakes with excruciating slowness and leaves a ghastly scar attesting to the futility of it healing. He desperately wished he didn’t care what Mettaton said, but that was impossible given his extensive and tumultuous history with his boss, his mentor, his idol.  
彼は怒りに燃えていた。メタトンは深く彼を傷つけて、その傷を消すまいとしているようだった。まるで深い火傷が痛みを伴ってゆっくりと剥がれ落ちた後、治療は無意味だと証明する醜い傷痕を残すのに似ている。メタトンが何を言っても気にしなければいい、彼は必死に自分にそう言い聞かせた。だが、上司であり、指導者であり、アイドルであるメタトンと歩んできた長い激動の歴史を鑑みると、何も感じないのは不可能だった。

“You made me wanna fucking die every goddamn fucking day.” The sweet sensation of Mettaton’s tight hole gripping Burgerpants’ cock blended with Burgerpants’ bitter hatred into a nasty sort of excitement, a powerful and sadistic arousal that fueled each savage thrust like coal shoveled into the boiler of a speeding locomotive. “You played with my feelings like the psychopath you are…”  
「あんたのせいで散々な毎日で、あの頃は死んじまいたいと思ってたぜ」狭隘がきつくペニスを締め付けてくる甘やかな感覚が、苦みを帯びた憎しみと混じりあって、歪んだ興奮、サディスティックで激烈な悦びに変わった。スピードを増す機関車のボイラーに石炭をくべるかのごとく、それらの感情が暴力的な律動を鼓舞した。「あんたはサイコパスみてえにおれをおもちゃにしてっ、それで……」

Indeed, Mettaton’s behavior with his employee had been befuddling, to say the least. Burgerpants was obsessed with Mettaton when he first started his job, delighted and eager to impress when Mettaton offered acting lessons after work hours; feelings that were followed closely by bewilderment at how awfully he was treated the moment he clocked in the next day. Bitterness ensued when Mettaton ridiculed him at work, humiliated him, picked on him specifically for no discernible reason. But that wasn't all: Mettaton also loved to flirt with him, tease him, and Burgerpants couldn’t help but be enticed despite his resentment. Who could blame him? Those giant four-fingered hands, that smooth-talking mechanical voice, that screen lighting up like a heart when he was pleased, that magnetic personality, not to mention the popularity and recognition that came along with touting oneself as Mettaton's acting student and employee; it all tantalized Burgerpants to the point of masochistically returning to work every day regardless of how his boss treated him. Then there was the EX body, god, the EX body. It just made everything so, so much better— or, arguably, worse.  
確かにメタトンのこの従業員への扱いは、控えめに見ても、わけのわからない代物だった。ＭＴＴに入社したばかりの頃、バーガーパンツはメタトンに夢中で、仕事終わりにメタトンが演技の稽古を申し出てくれるたびに感激して、結果を残そうとやっきになった。それに続く感情は、次の日に手酷い扱いを受けて感じる当惑だった。メタトンは仕事中の彼を嘲り、恥をかかせて、特別な理由もなく小言を浴びせた。けれど、問題はそれだけではなかった。メタトンは彼を弄んでいちゃつくのが大好きで、怒りを感じていようとも、その誘惑には振り回されてしまった。バーガーパンツを責めるのはお門違いだろう。あの四本指の大きな手と、滑らかにしゃべるメカニカルな声と、喜びを映してスクリーンに浮かび上がるハート、その魅力的な人となり、もちろん人気と知名度においては言うまでもない。メタトンの演技指導の生徒であり従業員でもある、という自分を誇りに思うたび、その事実を意識してしまう。ボスにどう扱われようとも毎日マゾヒスティックに仕事に戻るという、この状況全てが、手に入らない物への渇望でバーガーパンツをじりじりと苦しめていた。そしてＥＸボディの登場。あのＥＸボディときたら。何もかもが素晴らしく―――いや、恐らく、全てが余計に悪くなった。

Every so often, there was a glimmer of mutual fondness between the two of them where they’d laugh together, discuss their shared love of theatre, or just get on like aspiring actor and seasoned coach instead of loser employee and nightmare boss. These were the moments that reminded him of why he’d loved Mettaton so much in the first place…  
二人の間には時々、双方向の愛情がきらめくこともあった。笑いあったり、演劇愛を語り合ったり、最低な従業員と悪夢のような上司ではなくて、野心家の役者と経験豊かなコーチでいられる時には。そういう時、瞬間的に、昔の自分がどうしてこんなにもメタトンを愛したのかを、彼は思い出すのだった……。

And then came the biggest mindfuck of them all— when Mettaton inexplicably abandoned him a mere month or so after the Underground was liberated. Burgerpants was putting all of his energy into acting; he worked his ass off in Mettaton’s shows, despite the treatment he got in return, and even got himself cast in a human show at a small theater outside of the city— a production of Twelfth Night. He was so excited for Mettaton to see that show and maybe, just maybe, be proud of his employee for once in his life...  
そして、最低最悪のショッキングな事件が起こった―――地底の世界が自由になってからたった一ヶ月かそこらで、メタトンは不可解にも彼を見限った。バーガーパンツは全精力を役者業に注ぎ込んでいて、メタトンのショーではどんな目に遭わされようとも必死に働いたし、街の反対側の小さな小屋でニンゲンの劇に出演したことすらあった―――演目は「十二夜」。もしかして、もしかしたら、メタトンが見に来てくれて、初めて自分を誇りに思ってくれるかもしれない、彼はそう考えて興奮していた。

But Mettaton didn’t even have the decency to fire him. He just ignored Burgerpants’ calls, like an absolute coward, and left his quote-on-quote "rising star" to fend for himself while he, the real star, took a several-million-dollar deal for a TV show. After that, Burgerpants really began to mean it when he told people he hated Mettaton so, so much.  
しかし、メタトンは解雇の手続きを取る手間すら惜しんだ。まるで卑怯者のごとくバーガーパンツの連絡を無視して、「期待の星」と呼んだ相手を見捨てた。彼は自活していくしかなくなったが、一方で本物のスターはテレビ出演で数千万ドルを稼いでいるのだった。この出来事ののち、彼が周りに言う「メタトンが大嫌いだ」という言葉は、まぎれもない真実となった。

“You left.” You piece of shit. “You promised you were going to make me a star… and then you bullied me, and obliterated my self-esteem... and then you left. I almost gave up acting because of you. So don’t you dare tell me... I owe you a goddamn fucking thing..."  
「あんたはおれの前から消えた」このクソ野郎が。「おれをスターにするって約束したのに……おれを痛めつけて、プライドをズタズタにして……それで、いなくなった。役者の夢も諦めかけたぜ、あんたのせいで。それなのに、ボクのおかげ、だなんてよく言えるな……何一つ、あんたのおかげなんかじゃねえんだよ」

The pain was all-encompassing now, as powerful as the day he realized Mettaton was never going to call him back. His throat felt as though it was swelling up like he was allergic to Mettaton's presence, forming a blistering lump in his trachea. His eyes began to water, and his vision blurred to the point where Mettaton became a nondescript smudge of silver and black below him that he was thrusting into, fucking ferociously. The masochistic pain-pleasure combination was amazing and awful at the same time— infuriatingly pleasurable— like picking relentlessly at a stubborn scab or scratching a mosquito bite until it bleeds.  
痛みは今やありとあらゆる感情を内包していて、メタトンは二度と自分を呼び出してはくれないと気付いたあの日と、同じ激しさだった。まるでメタトンの存在そのものがアレルギー源で、気管に灼けつく腫れものができて、それが急激に膨らんで喉を詰まらせているかのようだった。涙が滲んで視界が歪む。こちらがのしかかって、狂ったように犯しているメタトンは、銀と黒のぼやけた染みになった。苦痛と快感が被虐的に入り混じって、甘美で恐ろしい感覚となっていた―――腹立たしいほどに、感じる。頑固なかさぶたをはがしたり、虫刺されを血が出るまでかきむしるような心地良さ。

He angrily blinked the tears away and glared down at Mettaton, noting with a surge of vengeful glee how pathetic his boss looked with his legs splayed, with his mascara running down his face, with his pitiful moans muffled by the dirty panties wadded in his mouth. As the sensation in his groin intensified, Burgerpants decided on a whim to fish out Mettaton’s shoddy gag with a claw— he wanted that voice he knew so well, that famously golden voice he loved to hate and hated to love, to bring him to climax. He expected to be urged on with weird kinky shit only someone as perverted as Mettaton could possibly come up with, or perhaps another fucked up nasty thing to piss Burgerpants off more; either was fine, both were fine, because he was really getting close now...  
怒り混じりにまばたきして涙を払った彼は、メタトンを見下ろして、その姿の哀れさに気付いて復讐に似た快感を覚えた。両脚を大きく開かされて、マスカラが頬に流れていて、汚い下着を口につっこまれて、鼻にかかった喘ぎを漏らしている。下肢に走る感覚が強さを増して、彼は気まぐれに、メタトンの口につっこんだ猿轡を爪で取り出すことにした―――聞き慣れたあの声を聞きたかった。あの大衆に愛される輝く声、彼が憎みたいと願っている声、愛したくないと願っている声、そいつを聞けば絶頂に達するだろう。メタトンみたいな変態が繰り出す一言は、きっとたまらなく興奮させてくれるに違いない。ひょっとしたら、自分をさらに怒らせる暴言かもしれないが、どちらでも構わない、もう何を言われてもいい、もうすぐイキそうだから……。

All Mettaton said, though, was Burgerpants’ name. His real name, the name Mettaton hadn’t done him the courtesy of using since the day he was caught stealing Glamburgers behind the restaurant. Over and over again, an enraptured chant interspersed with hoarse cries of “fuck me!” and hiccuping gasps that clearly signaled the robot’s own impending orgasm. It shocked Burgerpants to the core, making him groan and shudder with astonished delight as he ravaged his boss.  
けれど、メタトンが言ったのは、バーガーパンツの名前だった。彼の本当の名前。店の裏手でグラムバーガーをくすねてきた現場を見つかった日から、メタトンが一切口にしてくれなくなった名前。何度も何度も、恍惚の色で繰り返し、「もっと！」とかすれた声で叫びながら、彼の名前を呼んだ。震える喘ぎがはっきりと、このロボット自身の絶頂も差し迫っているのだと示していた。バーガーパンツは芯までショックを受けつつ、ボスをメチャクチャにできたという望外の喜びに喉を鳴らして身体を震わせた。

“Fuck me! Fuck me! O-h-h-h-h—!”  
「突いてっ、もっと！ あんっ、ア―――」

Mettaton shoved a desperate hand between his legs and came, hard and sudden, with his cock in his fist. His body stiffened beneath Burgerpants as ropes of cum spurted from his dick and left a glittering trail like liquid crystal up the length of his stomach to his chest.  
メタトンは片手を必死に突き出して、自身のを握ったままで突然に激しく達した。バーガーパンツが見下ろす身体が硬直した途端、ペニスから精液がどくりと放たれて、腹から胸にかけて、溶けたクリスタルのようなきらめく筋がついた。

Burgerpants was desperately, painfully close. He wanted to hold on as long as he could, savor the feeling of owning Mettaton’s limp body for just a few moments more; so he eased down to slow, stiff pushes of his hips, grinding his teeth and hissing with pleasure. Brutalizing his boss into orgasm like that excited him more than he cared to admit, and in that moment he couldn’t think of anything more appealing than finishing deep in Mettaton’s ass—  
バーガーパンツの方も、どうしようもなく、痛いくらいに絶頂に近づいていた。できる限りは射精を耐えたかった。ぐったりとしたメタトンの身体、その感触を少しでも長く味わっていたかった。だから律動のスピードを緩めて、思い切り突き上げ、歯を食いしばって、快感の吐息をひずませた。こんな風にボスを乱暴に犯してイカせたことに、虚勢すらどうでもよくなるくらい興奮していた。この瞬間、メタトンの最奥にぶちまける以上に、やりたいことなんて何一つ思いつかない―――。

“Mm, honey… I wanna… choke on your cock…”  
「んっ、ハニー……あのさ……喉の奥も突いて……」

Okay, he could think of one thing.  
なるほど。やりたいことができた。

Moments later, Burgerpants was sitting knees apart on the loveseat and, with Mettaton on all fours beside him sucking him off like it was their last day on Earth, he determined that this had ultimately been the best course of action.  
しばらくして、バーガーパンツは脚を開いてソファーに座り、メタトンはその横で四つん這いになって、まるで世界が終わる日のような激しさでペニスをしゃぶっていた。この選択肢を選んで良かった、バーガーパンツは心からそう思った。

Mettaton was every bit as skilled at blowjobs as Burgerpants expected him to be. With each bob of his head, he took Burgerpants’ full length down his throat and Burgerpants swore unreservedly, toes curling, his body tensed and shaking from the overwhelming sensation.  
メタトンは全てにおいて完璧なので、期待通りにフェラチオも上手かった。その頭がリズミカルに動くたび、茎が根元まですっぽりと口の中に飲み込まれる。彼はあけすけな悪態を吐いて、つま先をぎゅっと曲げた。圧倒的な快感に飲み込まれて、全身がこわばって震えた。

God, he’s blowing me… he’s blowing me, he’s… Mettaton is sucking my dick—  
すげえ、あのメタトンに……あのメタトンが、おれのをしゃぶってる。

Burgerpants spasmed, crushing his pelvis against Mettaton’s mouth, and the gagging sounds that followed were what finally sent him over the edge. Relief flooded his body, quenching the aching and the burning in his groin, as he finally came in Mettaton’s throat. Mettaton moaned softly and swallowed once, twice, until Burgerpants was fully finished.  
腰を激しく震わせて、メタトンの口の奥へグッとそれを押し込むと、苦し気な押し殺した声が漏れた。その声がついに彼を高みへと押し上げた。解放感がどっと溢れて、下半身の痛く焼ける感覚が消えていき、ついに喉奥へと射精した。メタトンは柔らかくうめいて、ゴクッ、ゴクッ、と喉を鳴らし、射精が終わるまで続けて全てを飲み下した。

The two sat quietly for a while, slumped down beside one another on the loveseat. Burgerpants felt strangely tranquil, all traces of the emotional torture he'd gone through not a minute before completely gone— or, perhaps, just hidden behind exhaustion and Burgerpants' staunch unwillingness to address it. He closed his eyes and listened idly to the languorous silence, which, ironically, was not silent at all. The floorboards creaked on their own, the refrigerator hummed in the kitchenette, the long wooden blades of the ceiling fan beat the surrounding air like cake batter. Corrupted silence.  
しばらくの間、二人はお互いにもたれかかるような恰好で、静かにソファーに座っていた。奇妙な静けさが心に広がり、つい先ほどまでの感情をかき乱す苦しさは、跡形も無く消え去ってしまった。いや、もしかしたら、単に疲れているのと、そいつを感じたくないから感じなくなっただけなのかもしれない。眼を閉じた彼は、アンニュイな沈黙に気怠く耳を傾けていた。皮肉なことに、実際はそんなに静かでもなかった。床板がぎしぎし軋む音、キッチンの冷蔵庫が唸る音、天井のファンについた木製の板が、ケーキの生地をこね回すかのように周りの空気を叩く音。沈黙が台無しだった。

Eventually, Burgerpants heard Mettaton stir. He opened his eyes and watched as his boss wiggled his shiny skirt down over his hips again, and then peeled his tattered stockings away from his legs with some difficulty. Burgerpants lifted his torso off of the cushion below and yanked his boxers and pants back up over his legs; although he couldn’t really be bothered with his shirt, it was so late at night anyway, he’d just end up taking it off soon enough—  
ややあって、メタトンが動き始めるのが聞こえた。彼は眼を開けて、ボスが苦心しながら襞になった光沢のあるスカートを下ろしていくのを、ビリビリに破けたストッキングを脱いでいくのをじっと眺めていた。こちらもクッションから離れ、脚を下着に、ズボンに通して再び履いた。シャツを着るのは面倒だと思って、止めた。もう夜も遅いのだから、どっちみちもうすぐ脱ぐことになる―――。

“Did you really want to give it up?”  
「本当に諦めかけてたの？」

Burgerpants plopped back down on the loveseat, looking at Mettaton while he zipped up his pants. “Give up what?”  
ソファーに腰を下ろしたバーガーパンツは、ジッパーを上げながらメタトンを見やった。「何の話ですか？」

“Theatre.”  
「役者を、だよ」

Burgerpants averted his eyes at once.  
彼は即座に視線を背けた。

The obvious answer to that question was yes. Yes, there was a time when Burgerpants very seriously considered scrapping his acting dreams, and Mettaton had been the reason entirely. Something in Mettaton's voice, though, stopped him from confirming it. He couldn’t quite place what the emotion he was sensing from his boss was. With anyone else, he might have guessed… guilt? But this wasn’t anyone else, this was Mettaton. Burgerpants knew Mettaton was too much of a self-obsessed asshole for that. Mettaton really did deserve to have it rubbed in his face, yeah, you're the guy who ruined my life, and yet...  
答えは、明らかに「Yes」だ。確かに、バーガーパンツが役者になる夢を諦めようと真剣に考えていた時期はあった。理由はもちろんメタトンだ。けれども、相手が尋ねる声色に何かを感じ取って、肯定するのをためらった。この感情は、いったい何なのだろう。もしも相手がメタトンでなかったら、これは……「罪悪感」だと思う。けれど、こいつはメタトン以外の何者でもなくて、この傲慢なロボットは罪悪感を抱くようなタマではないと知っている。こいつは自分が何をしでかしたのかを思い知るべきだ、この男はおれの人生をメチャクチャにして、それなのに……。

And yet.  
それなのに。

“Nah. I just said it ‘cuz… heat of the moment.”  
「さっきは……物の弾みでああ言っちまったただけです」

Burgerpants was immediately annoyed with himself. Why was he considering Mettaton’s feelings, or even entertaining the notion that Mettaton had any? It’s not like Mettaton had ever considered Burgerpants’ feelings for a single second. He wasn’t about to just let Mettaton off the hook like that— if Mettaton wanted to talk about it, then they were going to god damn talk about it.  
バーガーパンツは自分への苛立ちを感じた。どうしてこいつの気持ちを気遣う？ どうしていちいちこいつの意見を斟酌する？ メタトンはこちらの気持ちなど、ただの一秒たりとも気遣ってくれたことはないのに。この男をこんな風に見逃すつもりはなかった―――もしもメタトンがこの問題について話し合いたいなら、嫌でも二人で話し合うことになるだろう。

“I wish…” Burgerpants searched for his words, his mind still a bit cloudy from sex. “I do kinda wish you’d believed in me a little more. Or whatever.”  
「ただおれは……」バーガーパンツは言葉を探した。セックスの余韻で、まだ頭にもやがかかっていた。「あんたが……おれをもう少し信じてくれてたらって、そう思わずにいられねえんだよ」

“I always believed in you.”  
「ボクはいつでもキミを信じてたよ」

A second silence stretched between them again, yawning open like a massive sinkhole. It was a similarly loud silence. Burgerpants could hear a drunk guy down below on the street laughing uproariously, something that was quite common as a background sound for the neighborhood. Noises from outside like that were always there, but usually Burgerpants paid them no mind— now, for some reason, he was focused on it, listening to it, like it was the most odd and foreign sound in the world.  
一瞬の沈黙が二人の間に広がって、ぽっかりと巨大な穴のごとく口を開けた。先ほどと同じ騒々しい沈黙。酔っぱらいが下の路地で、やかましく笑っている。このエリアでは聞き慣れたＢＧＭだ。部屋の外から聞こえる騒音はいつもこの調子だが、普段は全く気に留めてもいなかった―――今はどういうわけか、やけに気になってしまって耳につく。この世界で最も奇妙で異常な音に聞こえる。

“Why’d you abandon me?” asked Burgerpants, so quietly that his words almost integrated with the ambient noise. “Why’d you fuck me over, boss?”  
「どうして、おれを見限ったんですか？」尋ねる声は蚊の鳴くようで、騒音に埋没してしまいそうだった。「どうして裏切ったんですか、ボス」

A car horn blared outside, and the drunk guy responded with a drawn-out cry of ‘watch where you’re goin’, asshole!’ . All muffled considerably through the windowpane, but audible nonetheless.  
外で車のクラクションがけたたましく鳴って、くだんの酔っぱらいが「どこ見てる、くたばりやがれ！」と長ったらしく叫んだ。全ては窓ガラスで押し殺されたものの、耳に届く程度の音量は保っていた。

“Oh, darling… you won’t understand.”  
「ダーリン……キミにはきっとわからないよ」

“Try me.”  
「わけを話してください」

Mettaton sat still for a few moments, his expression a portrait of extreme focus. Then, he straightened up and turned his body on the loveseat so he was facing Burgerpants, sitting cross-legged, and rested one elbow casually on the backrest. He opened his mouth, paused, closed it again. After a slow, deep breath, he found his words and finally spoke.  
メタトンはしばらくじっと座っていた。その表情はたまらなく集中しているようだった。それから、背筋を伸ばして身体の向きを変え、バーガーパンツと正面から向き合った。脚を組んだままで、片肘を背もたれに置いた。相手は口を開いて、しばらく動きを止めて、また閉じた。ゆっくりと深いため息を漏らした後で、ついに言葉を見つけて、口火を切った。

“I really did mean it when I said we have a lot alike, darling.”  
「さっきボクたちはよく似てるって言ったね。ボクは本気でそう思ってるのさ、ダーリン」

Burgerpants frowned. “That’s funny, ‘cuz I was pretty sure you just said that to piss me off.”  
バーガーパンツは眉根を寄せた。「信じられませんね。あんたはおれを怒らせたくて、そう言っただけでしょ」

Mettaton cracked a smile. “Well, partly. But I was still being truthful. I was also telling the truth when I said you were my best student. I loved— I loved coaching you.”  
メタトンは微笑んだ。「そういう側面もあるかな。だけど、本音なんだよ。キミが最高の生徒だったってのも、本当のこと。キミに教えるのは……とても楽しかった」

Mettaton hesitated, his eyes going somewhat unfocused, like he was reminiscing on something; sifting through the file cabinet of his memories to make sure everything was perfectly organized for his explanation.  
向こうは台詞を途切れさせ、遠くを見つめた。昔の思い出を思い出しているかのようだった。思い出という戸棚の中身をふるいにかけて、これからの説明に使う全てが整理整頓されているかを確かめている。

“You and I, we both feel things very strongly. I could tell from the day we met that you’re like me in this regard. But darling, you did seem to lack... hmm. You’d always... put up a front around me in our lessons. This kind of ‘Nihilistic funny guy’, ‘teenage angst’ thing—”  
「キミとボクは、二人ともとても感受性が強い。この特徴には、出会った日から気づいてた。だけどね、ダーリン、キミに足りないものは……なんていうか、そうだな……レッスン中のキミはいつも格好つけてたよね。「ニヒル気取りの変わり者」「怒りに満ちたティーンエイジャー」、そんな感じの―――」

“That’s literally got nothing to do with anything.”  
「そいつは、この話と全く何の関係もないでしょうが」

Mettaton shot Burgerpants a look. “Can you just listen and try not to be a dipshit for five seconds of your life?”  
相手がキッとこっちを見た。「あのさ、ほんの五秒だけでも、バカな真似をしないで黙って聞くってことができないのかな、キミは」

"Okay, fuck.”  
「わかりましたよ、ったく」

Mettaton cleared his throat pointedly and continued. “I thought at the time that if I… well, to be frank, if I picked on you a little bit, you might actually, you know. Do something— no, shut up, I’m not finished.”  
向こうはわざとらしく咳ばらいをして、続けた。「その時、思ったんだ。もしもボクが……はっきり言わせてもらうと、ボクがキミをちょっぴりいじめてみたら、何かが変わるんじゃないかって―――ちょっと黙っててよ、まだ先があるんだから」

Burgerpants closed his mouth and held up his hands in passive-aggressive innocence.  
バーガーパンツは口を閉じて、両手を挙げて、何も言わずにほんのりと抗議の意を表した。

“None of it worked. You just got worse at your job and gave me a lot of grief. I tried to make you angry, I tried to embarrass you… I tried to get you in bed, for god’s sake, but you kept giving me back more of the same.”  
「その思い付きは全然上手くいかなかった。キミは仕事で失敗し続けるし、ボクはますます嫌になったよ。ボクはキミをわざと怒らせようとした、恥ずかしい思いをさせようとも……ベッドに誘ったことすらあったよね。だけど、キミの様子は全然変わらなかった」

“Okay…” Burgerpants laughed in a profoundly unamused sort of way. “So what you’re telling me is that you bullied me because… you wanted to see my emotions? Because that’s some Hannibal Lector shit if I’ve ever—”  
「へえ……」バーガーパンツは心から不愉快そうな調子で笑った。「つまり、こう言うんですか。おれをイジメてたのは……感情的になるところを見たかったからだって？ まるでハンニバル・レクターみたいな理屈だな」

“I wanted you to stand up to me.” Mettaton pinched the bridge of his sharp nose in frustration. “Really get angry. Quit your job, maybe, take me up on my sexual advances and hatefuck me into oblivion. Something drastic, something with real emotion— because acting requires more than just pretending, sweetheart, don’t you get it? You need to show everyone your heart.”  
「逆らってほしかったんだよ、ボクは」メタトンはイライラしたように、通った鼻筋の根本を弄った。「本気で怒り狂うとか、辞職するとか、ボクの誘いに乗ってボクが失神するくらいメチャクチャなセックスをするとかね。とにかく何かドラマチックなこと、本物の感情が溢れた何か―――演技って、フリをする以上の物が必要なんだよ、こねこちゃん。わかるかな？ みんなに自分の心を見せないといけないんだ」

Burgerpants fell silent on his own volition this time, taken aback by the passion in Mettaton’s voice just then— bordering on agony. Mettaton bowed his head, his thick, soft forelock casting a deep shadow across his silver face and eclipsing his eyes.  
バーガーパンツは今度こそ自らの意志で黙った。メタトンの声に滲む情熱に驚き、それから―――耐えがたいほどの苦痛を覚えた。うつむいた相手の柔らかく豊かな前髪が、銀色の顔に深い影を落とし、その眼を覆い隠した。

“The night I let you go…”  
「あの夜、ボクはキミを手放した……」

Mettaton paused for what felt like a lifetime.  
まるで一生かかるのではないか、というくらいに長く長く、メタトンは黙り込んでいた。

“I was with Bratty and Catty that day. You came up in the conversation. They told me things about you— you know those girls, they’re like Sherlock and fucking Watson. The rectangle kit... the things you’d said about my work… how I inspired your love of theatre in the first place. I suppose I never realized…”  
「あの日はキャッティ、アリゲッティと一緒にいたんだ。キミのことが話題になって、色々教えてくれたよ―――あの子たちは、まるでシャーロックホームズとワトソンさ。箱っぽく見えるファッションセットとか……キミがボクの作品をどんな風に語ったのかとか……そもそもキミが演劇を愛するようになったのは、ボクのせいなんだとか。ボクはそれまで何もわかってなかった……」

Mettaton trailed off. Burgerpants looked away, staring down at the dark oak floorboards under his feet.  
語尾が消えていった。バーガーパンツは顔を背けたまま、足元の黒オークの床板を見つめていた。

“...I never realized how big of a fan you were of me. I always just assumed you found me insufferable, but now it made sense. Of course you’d put up a front for me. You were a teenager, taking acting lessons from your idol. And now your idol’s been treating you like trash, and you had no idea of my motive behind it other than… well, I don’t know. I don’t know what you thought.”  
「……キミがどんなにボクのファンなのかってこと、わかってなかった。キミにとってのボクは鼻持ちならないやつなんだろうと考えてたけど、これで全部納得がいったよ。キミがボクの前で格好つけるのは当たり前さ。キミはまだティーンエイジャーで、憧れのアイドルから演技の稽古をつけてもらってるんだから。そして今や、そのアイドルはキミをゴミくずみたいに扱って、どうしてそんなことをするのか、理由がまるでわからないなんて……そうだよ、ボクはわかってなかった、キミがどう感じてるのかを」

Burgerpants briefly considered attempting to provide a response, but that was a short-lived deliberation. When it had fully dawned on him that Mettaton abandoned him, he’d thought Mettaton hated him, maybe even built him up just to watch him fail for some sick entertainment— but Burgerpants couldn’t bring himself to say that aloud. He didn’t really know what to think about Mettaton now. This was a side of his boss that he’d never seen before. He didn’t really want to say that out loud, either.  
これに対して何かを言うべきなのではないか、とバーガーパンツは一瞬考えた。しかし、その考えはすぐに消えてしまった。メタトンに見捨てられたと悟った時、自分はメタトンに嫌われているのだろうと思った。もしかして、そもそも自分を指導したのも、無様に失敗する様を見て笑いものにするためなのかもしれないと思った―――しかし、その考えを口に出して言うことはできなかった。今は、メタトンに対して自分がどう思っているのか、本当にわからなかった。こんなメタトンは見たことが無い、そう口に出すのは嫌だった。

“I knew you could never succeed in show business if I stayed. So that’s why I fucked you over.”  
「ボクが周りにいる限り、キミはショービズの世界で成功できないだろう。だから、ボクはキミの元を去ったんだ」

Burgerpants turned to look at his boss. Mettaton pushed his hair out of his face, threading the strands between his fingers, and in the moments before it flopped back into place Burgerpants could see tears sparkling in his heavy glass eyes.  
バーガーパンツは振り返ってボスの姿を見た。メタトンは髪を顔から払って、指でくしけずった。髪がふわりと元の場所に戻る前に、物憂いガラスの眼にきらりと涙が光るのが見えた。

Mettaton let out a curt sigh and, when he raised his head, there wasn’t any trace of sadness; just his classic resting bitch face. “Don’t get me wrong, you’ve always been a meathead. But you were a meathead I believed could really go places— and I knew it was the right decision to cut ties when I saw your Twelfth Night— ”  
そっけないため息を吐いて顔を上げた時、悲しみの影は完璧に消え去っていた。くつろぐファムファタール風の見慣れた顔つき。「思い上がらないでね、キミがバカだったのも事実。だけど、バカなりに成功するだろうって思ってたよ―――「十二夜」を見た時、キミの元を去ったのは正しい決断だったと確信したんだ―――」

“You… you went to that?”  
「え……見に来てくれてたんですか？」

“Malvolio was the perfect character for you, darling. Grouchy, pathetic, annoying—”  
「マルヴォーリオ(＊4)はキミにピッタリの役だね、こねこちゃん。終始不機嫌で、惨めで、ムカつく―――」

“Oh, thanks,” Burgerpants snarked, though his tone was not nearly as dry as it normally would be— in fact, his ensuing eye roll even came with a small smile. Mettaton’s lips twisted into a smirk as well, just for a moment, before dropping away again.  
「そりゃ、どうも」冷たく答えるそのトーンは、普段に比べると柔らかかった―――実際、彼は厳しい視線を飛ばしつつも、笑みさえ浮かべていた。メタトンの唇も同じように微笑みの形になり、ほんの一瞬で、その笑みは跡形もなく消えた。

“He’s basically a caricature of a wet blanket… but you took it in a different direction. You made it clear that he wasn’t just unpleasant— he was in love, he was frustrated and scorned, he desperately wanted to please… and those last few lines of yours, we could all see that he felt… betrayed. And defeated.”  
「マルヴォーリオは基本的には、皆の楽しみにケチをつける堅物のカリカチュアだ……けれど、キミは彼を別の方向性で演じた―――恋する男としてね。彼は欲求不満で、皆の嘲りを浴びて、必死に喜びを求めてる……キミが演じたラストのセリフで、観客は彼がどう感じているかを知る。自分は裏切られたと思って、打ちのめされてる」

Mettaton’s eyes were soft, which was a bit odd to see on such a severe face. When he spoke again, his voice was barely a whisper.  
メタトンの瞳は柔和で、厳しい顔つきとはなんだか不釣り合いだった。再び話し始めた時、声はささやきめいていた。

“You really showed everyone your heart.”  
「キミはようやく、みんなに自分の心を見せられたんだ」

Burgerpants stared at Mettaton for a long time. Mettaton gazed back, his face gentler than Burgerpants had ever seen it— eyes wide, brow lifted, lips slightly apart. Burgerpants didn’t quite know what to make of any of this, as his practical mind was now in direct contradiction with how Mettaton was making him feel.  
バーガーパンツはメタトンを長いこと見つめていた。向こうも見つめ返してきた。こんなに優しい表情のメタトンは見たことがない―――大きな瞳と、上がった眉と、唇はかすかに開かれている。バーガーパンツはこの表情をどう解釈していいのか、途方に暮れていた。現実的な精神は、メタトンに対して今感じている気持ちと、真っ向から対立していた。

He didn’t forgive Mettaton, he knew that for a fact. He doubted he ever would. He and Mettaton always seemed to be on different fields, playing different ball games, and Burgerpants never felt he could truly just talk or be himself with Mettaton. But now, Burgerpants couldn’t deny there was some sort of difference, a tiny shift in the foundations of their relationship; a single brick pulled from an infallible wall, leaving a gap that— potentially— could be spoken through...  
自分はメタトンを許さない、疑いなくそう信じていた。許せる日がくるなんて思えなかった。彼とメタトンは常に逆サイドに立っていて、違った球技をプレイしているかのようで、メタトンと語り合えた、または一緒にいると、心の底からそう感じたことは一度としてなかった。だけど、ここにきて、ある種の変化が生じて、二人の関係の土台がわずかに動いた。絶対に揺らがない壁から一つのレンガが引き抜かれ、小さな穴ができた―――もしかしたら―――その穴を通じて、話しかけることができるのかも……

Mettaton laughed softly, clearly a little embarrassed, and looked away. “It’s late. I should go… congrats on the movie, sweetheart. And the Wheatie-Os.”  
メタトンはふわりと笑って、明らかにちょっと困ったように顔を背けた。「もう遅いから、帰らないと……映画出演おめでとう、こねこちゃん。あと、ウィ―ティーズ・オーズも、おめでとう」

He leaned down and pulled his high heels back onto his feet one at a time, and then wadded up his shredded panties and torn stockings. “Here, you can keep these.”  
彼はかがんで、ハイヒールを一息に履くと、くしゃくしゃのパンティーと破れたストッキングを丸めた。「ホラ、あげる。取っときなよ」

Burgerpants caught the tossed undergarments out of the air. “I mean… okay? I’m just gonna throw them away—”  
バーガーパンツは放り投げられた下着をキャッチした。「ええと……あげるって？ こんなもん、すぐ捨てますけど」

"Ha. No, you’re not.”  
「ウソばっか。捨てないくせに」

Burgerpants sighed and tucked the wad into his pants pocket.  
彼はため息を吐いて、その布きれをズボンのポケットにしまった。

“How did you find out about...that...anyway?” he inquired, tiptoeing delicately around having to provide added description or context.  
「どうやって……その……知ったんですか？」さらなる説明を注意深く避けながら、そう尋ねた。

“Your stocking fetish?” clarified Mettaton with a dazzling grin. Burgerpants grimaced. “You can thank Catty for that, too. Something about a house party… Jell-O shots… digging through her laundry—”  
「キミがストッキングフェチだってことを？」眩暈がするような笑顔と共に、相手が身も蓋も無い表現を使ったので、バーガーパンツは顔をしかめた。「それもキャッティのおかげさ。ホームパーティーとか……ジェリーショット(＊5)とか……彼女の洗濯物を漁ってどうのこうのとかね」

“Aw, fuck.” Burgerpants screwed up his face, mortified. Of course she’d tell Mettaton that story. She liked to see him suffer almost as much as the robot himself did.  
「うわ、マジか」彼は悔しさに眉根を寄せた。彼女は、メタトンにそのエピソードをしゃべったに決まってる。このロボットと同じく、キャッティも彼が苦しむのを見るのが大好きなのだから。

Once Mettaton had collected all of his belongings, Burgerpants walked him to the door to see him out. It was ridiculously late at night at this point, and Burgerpants suspected he was going to have a hard time getting up for work tomorrow— but he would nonetheless, because he was a proper actor now with a real career. Mettaton was right, Burgerpants had changed a lot. But maybe, just maybe, Burgerpants wasn’t the only one.  
メタトンが自分の荷物を集めたので、バーガーパンツは見送るためにドアのところまでついていった。この時点で笑ってしまうくらいに遅い時間で、明日出勤のために起きるのは一苦労だろう―――けれど、そうだとしても問題ない、自分は実績を備えた本物の役者なのだから。メタトンの言う通り、自分はずいぶんと変わった。けれど、もしかして変わったのはこちらだけではないのかもしれない。

“Hey…” Mettaton paused in the doorway, half-turning his head back in Burgerpants’ direction. “Let’s do something together sometime.”  
「ねえ……」メタトンは戸口のところで立ち止まって、ちょっとこちらに振り返った。「時々はさ、一緒に色んなことしようよ」

“You mean, like… bang?”  
「つまり……エッチしたいってことですか？」

“No, idiot. Well… alright, fine, but that’s not what I meant.” Mettaton turned properly to face him. “Let’s work together. You and me. I’ve been talking to my producer about a gig to follow the Mettaton Show for this summer. We’ve got some good banter, we could make it a talk show.”  
「違うよ、バカだな。まあ……それでもいいけど。とにかく、そういう意味で言ったんじゃないから」メタトンはくるりと完全にこっちを向いた。「共演したいんだ。キミとボクで。今年の夏に「メタトンショー」の続編をやろうって、プロデューサーと話しててね。ボクたち、ジョークも言い合えるし、良いトークショーになりそうだよ」

Burgerpants momentarily forgot how to breathe. “T-this… this is for primetime television?”  
バーガーパンツはしばし息の仕方すら忘れた。「それって……プライムタイムのテレビ番組ですか？」

Mettaton gave Burgerpants a pat on the shoulder. “We could call it… the Late Late Show with Mettaton and Burgerpants. Or something. I’ll be in touch.”  
メタトンはこちらの肩を軽く叩いた。「こんなタイトルはどうかな……「メタトン&バーガーパンツのレイト・レイト・ショー」とかね。また連絡するよ」

And just like that, with a wink and a grin, Mettaton swept off down the hallway. Burgerpants listened to the sound of Mettaton’s heels echoing on the floor, the sound getting quieter and quieter with each step.  
こんな調子でウィンクと笑顔を振りまいて、メタトンは颯爽と廊下を歩き去っていった。彼はメタトンのヒールの音がフロアに反響するのを聞いていた。一歩ごとに、その音は小さくなっていった。

“Hey, boss,” Burgerpants called out once he regained his ability to speak. The clicking noise stopped. “How about the Late Late Show with Burgerpants and Mettaton?”  
「ボス！」ようやく喋れるようになると、バーガーパンツは大声を上げた。カツカツと鳴る足音が、ぴたっと止まった。「「バーガーパンツ&メタトンのレイト・レイト・ショー」なんてどうですか？」

Mettaton’s laugh floated back to him from the far end of the hallway.  
メタトンの笑い声が、遠く廊下の奥から空気を伝って響いてきた。

“In your dreams, kid…”  
「寝言は寝てから言いなよ、こねこちゃん……」

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

＊1…アメリカの著名な司会者、オプラ・ウィンフリー。  
＊2…原文は“You’ll be livin’ la vida loca, baby. Meow.” リッキー・マーティンのヒット曲「livin’ la vida loca」にかけた台詞と思われる。「la vida loca」はスペイン語で「crazy life」のため、直訳は「狂った人生を送る」。  
＊3…原文は“What’s in a name—"。「ロミオとジュリエット」の有名な独白「おおロミオ！ あなたは何故ロミオなの？」のくだりで登場する一節。  
＊4…シェークスピア劇「十二夜」に登場する執事。偽ラブレターのせいで、女主人オリヴィアが自分に恋していると勘違いする滑稽な役どころ。  
＊5…ゼラチンにアルコールを入れて作るお酒入りゼリー。アメリカのホームパーティーには欠かせないアイテム。


End file.
